Ahora no Lucy
by CamiLupin
Summary: La pequeña Lucy Weasley era la mas chica de una familia numerosa la cual consistia de en total 26 personas. Sus abuelos Molly y Arthur, sus tios con sus parejas, sus 6 primas, 5 primos y Teddy que era como un sexto primo para los Weasley y un hermano mayor para los Potter. ¿Lograra que sus primos la incluyan en sus actividades?


Ahora no Lucy

La pequeña Lucy Weasley era ignorada por todos sus primos. Era la mas chica y con una mentalidad diferente a sus primos quienes tenian entre 13 y 20 años y todos ellos tenian una forma diferente de lo que ella con sus 10 años llamaba jugar.

Suspiro aburrida y fue junto a su muñeca "Katie" a buscar a Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley sus primos que tenian edad mas aproximada a la suya. Ambos pelirrojos con pecas la unica diferencia era que Lily tenia pelo lacio como toda Weasley y ojos marrones, en cambio, Hugo saco la estructura del pelo de su madre, en su cabeza llebaba rulos que parecian birulana pelirroja, con los ojos celestes de su padre. Los encontro sentados en los sillones jugando al ajedrez magico, cosa en la que Lily no era muy buena. Se sento junto a ellos mirando como jugaban esperando a que terminen para no interrumpirlos

-E5 Caballo - Dijo la pelirroja sonriente

-E5 Reina - Dijo Hugo

-Es trampa! - Dijo la pelirroja hecha fuego porque era la 3ra partida que jugaba e iba perdiendo. Hugo tenia todas sus piezas negras y ella ahora sin su caballo tenia unicamente al Rey

-No! No es trampa! - Exclamo el enojado porque la pelirroja no aceptaba perder

Ambos chicos de 13 discutian a los gritos

-Chicos - Dijo Lucy inoscente

-AHORA NO LUCY! -Gritaron los 2 a la vez

Siguieron discutiendo la niña suspiro y fue por la cocina hacia el patio de atras... levanto la vista y se encontro con que no muy lejos habia 3 cabelleras, una pelirroja, una azabache y una rubia. Las reconocio enseguida, eran de su prima Rose, su primo Albus y el amigo de ambos Scorpius Malfoy riendo a carcajadas. Se acerco a ellos pensando a que ellos accederian a jugar con ella.

-Hola - Dijo la niña dirigienoce a los 3 jovenes de 15 años.

-Hola Lu - Dijeron ellos parando de reir.

-Que hacian? - Pregunto con inocencia

-Hablabamos - Respondio Albus abrazando a la niña 5 años menor que ella

-De que? - Pregunto curiosa

-De cosas - Dijo Scorpius sonriendole

-Que cosas? - Volvio a preguntar

-De grandes Lu - Dijo su primo.

-Bueno... - Ella sabia que cuando le decian "cosas de grandes" no tenia que seguir preguntando - Quieren jugar? - Mostro su muñeca. Ellos sonrieron tiernamente

-Ahora no lucy - Dijo Rose tiernamente

La niña triste se levanto de las piernas del azabache y comenzo a caminar en rumbo al "campo de quiditch" que tenian en la madriguera, vio a su primo james a lo lejos.

-JAMES JAMES! - Grito la niña corriendo al alcance de su primo

-Lucy! - James la tomo en brazos y ella lo abrazo - Que pasa pequeña? - Pregunto el apuesto joven de 16 años, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado, pelo despeinado, ojos miel y con una sonrisa que mata.

-Queria saber si querias jugar conmigo - Enseño su muñeca

-No bombon - Dijo la voz de una chica apareciendo detras, supo que era Nique puesto que ella era la unica que la llamaba asi, una hermosa pelirroja, con un pequeño porsentaje de veela en su sangre lo cual la hacia irresistible ante los ojos de cualquier hombre

-Por que? - Pregunto desepcionada

-Vamos a jugar Quiditch - Una tercera voz aparecio en la escena, esta era la de un pelirrojo, alto, ojos azules hermosos, muy buen cuerpo y una sonrrisa muy parecida a la de james, solo que mas coqueta. Junto a el aparecio una castaña tirando a pelirroja de piel morena una mezcla exacta de sus padres. Estas 2 personas eran Fred y Roxanne Weasley de 16 y 15 años.

-Puedo jugar? - Pregunto con ilucion

- Ahora No Lucy - dijo la unica voz que hasta ahora no habia participado.

Lucy bajo de los brazos de su primo y volvio a entrar a la casa. En la cocina se encontraban 2 Chicas una de 19 Rubia, ojos celestes, con todo el gen de Veela en su sangre, lo cual la hacia perfecta, la otra de 18 años Pelirroja practicamente una vercion 8 años mayor que Lucy. Estas 2 chicas hermosas era Victorie y Molly Weasley. La prima y la hermana de Lucy. Ambas conversavan. Pero Molly cocinaba y Victorie miraba una revista de moda muggle.

-Hola Mo! Hola Vic - Dijo la pequeña pelirroja

-Hola Lucy -Respondieron ambas.

-Que hacias Mo?

-Iba a cocinar una torta de chocolate - Respondio con indiferencia

-Puedo ayudar? - ella sabia que molly nunca le decia que no en temas de cocina

-Ahora no lucy...

La pequeña niña se sorprendio, pero no hizo replica alguna y se fue. Reprimio las lagrimas hasta llegar a su habitacion que compartia con sus primas Rose y Lily. Alli se sento en su cama y se largo a llorar. Habrian sido unos 10 minutos de que se encerro cuando un peliazul paso por el pasillo y escucho el llanto de la niña.

-Lulu? - pregunto el entrando, ella levanto la mirada sabiendo que era teddy, el era el unico que la llamaba asi. Al acercarce pudo ver los ojos verdes de la niña que estaban rojos y llenos de lagrimas - Que paso? - La niña entre sollozos le conto lo que pasaba, el la tomo en brazos, le limpio las lagrimas y le dijo - Vamos...

-A donde? - Pregunto mirandolo raro

-A jugar... no querias jugar con alguien? - Ella asintio - bueno Lulu yo estoy aca... vamos veni jugamos... - Ella se levanto de la cama y fue a buscar en su baul con juguetes

-Vos sos este - Extendio su brazo con un oso de peluche que teddy tomo - y yo soy esta - volvio a la cama y tomo su muñeca

Teddy la subio a su espalda y bajo las escaleras con ella. Se sentaron en donde antes se encontraban Hugo y Lily y comenzaron a jugar. Al cabo de una hora Teddy fue a buscar a la cocina 2 porciones de torta de la que Molly habia hecho y 2 vasos uno con chocolatada para la pequeña niña y otro con cafe para el. Una vez que terminaron Lucy le pidio que cambie su color de cabello, y el obedecio, de azul a verde, de verde a rojo, de rojo a rosa chillon, y alli se quedo, luego cambio su nariz, de la suya a la de un cerdo y luego a la de un pato. Lucy reia a carcajadas. Mientras ellos jugaban entraron todos los Weasley por la puerta observando esa tierna imagen. El metamorfomago haciendole cosquillas a la niña de 10 años que se retorsia de la risa en el sillon. Ellos miraron conmovidos, y a la vez tristes, Lucy irradiaba luz, hacia que todos sonrieran... Y finalmente, se arrepintieron de haberle dicho "Ahora no lucy" a esa pequeña niña pelirroja, y a su hermosa sonrisa.


End file.
